


Asking you

by abcsupercorp



Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [27]
Category: Utopia Falls (TV)
Genre: Cute One Shot, F/F, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Short One Shot, pride month, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Brooklyn proposes to Sage and vise versa.
Relationships: Brooklyn 2/Sage 5 (Utopia Falls)
Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770169
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Asking you

**Author's Note:**

> #RENEWUTOPIAFALLS  
> #REWNEWUTOPIAFALLS

Sage and Brooklyn were together 5 years now. On to their 6th. Brooklyn wanted to ask Sage to marry her, and to unbeknownst to her information, Sage felt the same way.

"Sage, can we talk?" Brooklyn asked.

"I was about to ask you that." Sage smiled. "You first."

"No, babe, you first" Brooklyn said.

"What if we turn around, and on the count of three, we say it at the same time" Sage said, with a laugh.

Brooklyn smiled, "deal."

the two of them turned around.

"one.." Brooklyn started,

"two.." Sage continued,

"Three!" the two of them said at the same time. They spun around, both on one knee.

"Brooks." Sage began crying, "I was going to ask you to marry me,"

"I was going to ask you too, silly" Brooklyn was crying, "my answer is always yes."

"Ditto" Sage smiled as they kissed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy day 27


End file.
